


The Moon is a Friend for the Lonesome to Talk to

by AsYourFleshBurns



Series: Werewolf Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Bullied Stiles Stilinski, Bullying, Depressed Stiles, Depression, Domestic Derek, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Good Peter, Hurt Stiles, I'm Bad At Tagging, Isaac Never Left, Isaac and Allison never happened, M/M, Nice Peter, Panic Attacks, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Peter Stays, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scott Is A Dick, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Scott is a Bad Friend, Self-Harm, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Stiles Has Nightmares, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Stiles-centric, Very poetic prologue, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Wolf Stiles, but he may get better, but the rest isn't, i'm done, idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsYourFleshBurns/pseuds/AsYourFleshBurns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They should've just killed me when they had the chance. Hell, I was going to do it for them but they wouldn't let me.</p><p>Now I'm in the woods alone-and someone's watching, listening to me as I talk to the calm silence of the woods.</p><p>Then there's pain, and screaming, then blackness. Then I wake up to this annoying beeping. Then there's yelling, and more pain. Then it's black again.</p><p>Who knew that would all result in cuddles with the surviving members of the Hale Pack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Some things in this story may be triggering so I warn you now.  
> Also it's Stiles-Centric and very anti-Scott with ooc Derek  
> Also Isaac and Allison never went out 
> 
> ***EDIT*** 11/28  
> Find me on tumblr  
> http://realmofwriters.tumblr.com/  
> Submit prompts and ask me questions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sat in the stillness of the woods and talked to the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the 3 projects I've been working on-which cause the delay for the long due chapter of Savior, and my other stories, and this first chapter is VERY poetic-I was trying something new so tell me what you think!

When the twilight fades to blackness it lights a fire inside my guts. It burns away the drabness of the day, the clock in and the clock out, the mechanized life, robotic and cold. I’ve always felt more comfortable hidden in its shroud of black, rather than being on display for the world under the white light of the sun.  I’m not as dumb as they seem to think; I know they’re avoiding me. I know that they hate me. I can’t say I blame them though. I deserve this. I deserve to be alone in this fortress of trees- illuminated only by the glints of silver that scatter the navy sky, and the halo of light above me.

 

I deserve to die too. I killed her after all. Why didn’t they let me die before she did? I could’ve stopped it. They told me not to. They said it was a trick. Now they hate me because I couldn’t control him. Because they wouldn’t just let me die I killed someone else! So now I’m alone, sitting on my rock, under the pale glow of that silver disc in the sky, talking. No, not to myself, or my once-friends. I talk to the moon. I have for a while. I’m not crazy- I just need someone to speak my thoughts to and, sometimes there’s no one else to talk to, you know? I just need someone who won’t judge, or mock me. Or run away or glare… I need someone who doesn’t live... or breath... or die.

 

The rustling of foliage around me stops my rant to the moon and stars, and I tense, and get up from my spot, glancing around. Standing before me was no werewolf or coyote as I had expected; but instead stands a tall beast. He looks to be 7-8 feet tall, with his hunched back, and I can see the long sharp teeth extending from his gums. It’s long boney fingers edged are with razor sharp claws, and covered a in crimson liquid that’s dripping off. It doesn’t move, just stares at me with it’s soulless, dark eyes. His eyes aren’t even truly eyes, actually. Each side is just a dark, empty abyss. I can’t help wanting to ask why it’s here, what it wants with me, how it new I was here. It’s sockets began to glow a sickly yellow- like tiny pins in the blackness. It lunges quickly and the pain I feel after that is so intense I almost pass out, but I manage to reach into my pocket before falling to the ground.

 

I could feel it’s claws and teeth tearing into my flesh and my bones cracking under it’s strong grip. My eyelids got heavier as it continues to shred my skin, and I could see bits of flesh lodged between the creature’s crooked, blood stained teeth. I don’t scream, or cry, or move.. I don’t groan, or wince or react… I don’t do anything, because no matter how much physical pain I’m in right now, it could never amount to the pain I feel in my head everyday. The guilt, the loneliness, the sorrow. I don’t fight back, or try to escape because the thought that I might actually die-and not have it be traditional suicide or murder lights a fire in me. I always thought traditional was overrated anyway. It just continued to tear away, eating and scratching away whatever seemed to be left of my skin.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, I realized it’s finally gone. I don’t know how long it was there, or how long it’d attacked me, or where it went. I don’t even know how I’m still alive- though I wouldn’t be for much longer. I feel my muscles uncoil and I no longer have any feeling in my body. Everything is numb. My vision blurs, and my ears are ringing. I tried looking for the creature-but it is gone and all I can hear is the distorted sounds of the woods around me, somehow managing to calm me. I remembered my phone that was still  in my hand. Using the last of my strength, I push a random button hoping it was someone’s speed dial. Hoping that whoever it was would actually pick up and stay on the line long enough to know something was wrong. Dying slowly like this was worse than living my lonely life.

  
It was becoming harder to breathe, the world around me had already begun to spin before I finally gave in to the heaviness of the lids of my eyes weighing me down. I dug my finger into the dirt and wrote in the soil, each letter making me more and more tired. The peaceful spot in the woods went silent, and the light from the moon vanishes. The monsters that watch the Earth at night close their eyes, and I was left in a world of black. With no moon or stars to talk to, I sink into my subconscious, which just happens to be one of the darkest places that could ever exist. Not even the distant screaming could pull me away from it.


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can't quite hear who it is in the haze that is his mind but he knows, he just knows he's safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on saying who it was at the end of the chapter but I liked it better without saying it, but I made it painfully obvious who it was anyway so :P

After thinking his entire trek through the preserves that night had been a wild goose chase, he’d found himself wishing it had been. He’d so much rather have this just be nothing, paranoia maybe, but nothing. Yet here he was, standing at the base of the gully, staring at the mess that was the boy formerly recognizable as Stiles.

 

He’d never known Stiles could look so small. He’d always seemed larger than life-like nothing could beat him. That he was stronger than anything supernatural. But here he was proved wrong. Humans were fragile, and this boy-after all he’s been through-was so easily breakable. He was curled up, his knees to his chest- his foot bent at an odd angle and his arm thoroughly broken. He could see Stiles’s phone still clutched tightly in his skinny fingers and the slight rise and fall of the boy’s chest. He could hear the wheezing as the teen struggled to breathe, and his heart beat quieting. He could smell the blood that leaked over the entirety of the area, coating trees and the ground beneath him. Aside from the blood, and Stiles’s scent, and the intense fear and sadness that’d been following him around lately. A strong,somewhat familiar smell he couldn’t quite identify. 

 

He made his way down to the base of the gully, careful to avoid moving the smaller boy too much. “Stiles? Stiles, are you awake?” He asked, wanting to know if he was even conscious-though he doubted it. He’d run miles to get here- even with werewolf speed it’d taken him at least 15 minutes not to mention how long it’d taken him to even hang up the phone and go look for him. When he got no answer he hurried his investigation, trying to find a way to get Stiles out of here and to the hospital.

 

As he got closer, he could clearly see the large claw marks in his flesh, the missing tissue from the massive bite marks in his legs and arms. He could see the swollen features of the boy-who no longer even looked like Stiles- and the large, bleeding wound on the back of his head. He saw patches of hair missing, torn muscle tissue- and he didn’t even want to move the broken boy in fear of hurting him more. He couldn’t even begin to imagine the pain he was in at the moment. It wasn’t until he-as gently as he could- moved Stiles’s other hand did he see the marking in the dirt.  _ Wendigo _ . Everything seemed to make sense after that. 

 

Knowing that it wasn’t safe out there any longer he carefully slid his arms under the boy’s broken body, wincing at the whimpers the teen let out. Running as fast as he could, and doing his best to take Stiles’s immense pain as he carried him to the car. Securing him in the seat, he sped off to the hospital. Each bump he hit caused more whimpers and cries. 

 

He cursed at the flashing light behind him, and reluctantly pulled over. He rolled down his window. “Stiles was hurt-He needs a hospital now. He could die.” The deputy’s eyes widened slightly. “Just call the sheriff, tell him to get to the hospital.” He said as he sped off once more. Thankfully hitting green lights the entire rest of the drive- and with the worst of the bumps and turns over- the remainder of the drive was smooth. He pulled into the hospital and lifted Stiles once more, absorbing more of his pain, as he carried him into the hospital.

 

Melissa stopped in her tracks as she saw the pale boy she’d know for the past 13 years with a mortified expression. “Follow me.” She said, quickly rushing to a room. “Lay him down on his side.” 

 

He gently lay Stiles on his side, allowing Melissa to examine the mass of injuries covering the boy- and not even counting the possible internal injuries he’s sustained. The nurse removed his clothes, cleaning and bandaging his wounds- then covering the now shivering teen with a hospital gown and a blanket. “What happened.” She didn’t ask- she demanded. He looked to the ground.

 

“He must’ve been out in the preserve, clearing his thoughts or something- he does that when he’s stressed and while he was out there he was attacked. Not by a wolf, or a wild animal. When I found him he’d written ‘wendigo’ in the dirt. He must’ve called me by accident or something but I spent about 5 minutes trying to figure out what was going on before actually looking for him,” He looked down in shame. “He was miles into the preserve and it took forever to track him down…” He rambled to her. She nodded. “Scott… Hasn’t really been very supportive after everything that happened, and he’s been over at the loft and the old hale house more and more.“ He told her. “He never did anything in particular- never moved or touched anything- he just walks around. I’d show up, and smell his scent in nearly every room- but never on any object. It was strange. Scott won’t even say his name anymore…”

 

Melissa nodded sadly. “I know…” She muttered, but he could hear. “There are so many injuries…” She whispered sadly. “I don’t think he’d survive surgery, and if he did… that’d be no life for someone like Stiles to live.”

The moment of silence was shattered when the door to the room was slammed open and the sheriff burst into the room. “WHERE IS MY SON?!”  He yelled as the two conscious being in the room shushed him. The sheriff quickly quieted as his eyes fell on the figure lying on the bed. The majority of the blood had been cleaned and his wounds patched but the bruises and minor scratches were there-along with the vast amount of bandages and casts all over his small body. Even as a human Melissa could hear the quiet intake of breath as the man looked at his son.

 

“My baby boy…” he whispered. He wanted so badly to hug his son, rub his hair, but he felt even the tiniest of touches would break him worse. “I can’t lose you too, not you too.” John felt tears fall onto his cheeks. He turned to the dark haired man who was now standing on the corner. “What did this to him?” His voice was almost animalistic and the rage and fury in his eyes almost scared him.

 

“When I found him, he’d written  _ Wendigo  _ in the dirt. They’re basically flesh eaters… He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.” He answered the sheriff, who nodded then paused.

 

“Dirt? Where the hell was he?” 

 

“He was in the woods, at least 2 miles in...It took forever to get to him.”

 

“How did you even know where he was, Hale?”

 

“He called me, actually, I don’t know if it was an accident or not- there was no voice on the other line just silence so I went after him.”

 

The sheriff started at him. “Thank you, Derek…” He muttered before said werewolf spoke up again. 

 

“About Stiles’ condition… Ms. McCall said that even if he manages to survive this, he’ll be permanently crippled- and you know he can’t live like that…” The sheriff glared but let him continue. “The bite… I- it could save his life”

 

“He doesn’t want the bite Derek, you know that.” 

 

“I know,” Derek nodded. “We talked about it once with Deaton, he wanted to know the chance he’d survive, or if he’d still have his spark. He said his spark would save him, that the bite may just unlock it.” He looked up at the sheriff and Melissa spoke up.

 

“He needs this, John. The likelihood he’ll survive this is slim and even if he does he’ll be condemned to a wheelchair. He can’t live like that, John.” She put her hand on his arm.

 

“You’re not the alpha anymore.” Not a question.

 

Derek shook his head. “Scott is the alpha, which is the only problem,” Melissa answered.

 

“Why would that be the problem?”

 

“Scott has pretty much shunned him and convinced pretty much everyone else to do the same. He blames Stiles for what happened with the nogitsune…” Derek growled out. “He’s always alone… He’ll come to the loft when no one’s there and just walk around, or sit- but doesn’t touch anything, I don’t know what’s going through his head…”

 

John sighed. “Call Scott and see what you can do. Please, I can’t lose him…”

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I made mystery man too obvious(Painfully obvious but I tried) but it doesn't matter since you'll find out in the next chapter anyway.
> 
> I'll try and update in a couple of days, so bye for now!
> 
> **EDIT 11/27/16 I had to fix like half of this chapter because I messed it up the first time so now the next chapter, which will be out on Thursday at the latest, sorry about the wait!


	3. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott arrives at the hospital and Derek not-so-secretly cares deeply about Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT (2/21/17): I changed this chapter a bit. I gave him a peculiar scent and changed what's happening to him a bit and a little more PTSD which we will see more of in the coming chapter. His first shift will be coming in 2 chapters so we'll see what's up then but for now, see ya!

After what felt like hours Derek could hear Scott enter the hospital, Isaac was with him.

 

“Excuse me,” He started but the the woman at the desk cut him off.

 

“Your mother’s with a patient, Scott.” She said boredly “You have to wait here一” but Scott was already gone in the direction his heightened senses told him his mother was with Isaac trailing behind.

 

“Mom?” He asked quietly as he entered the room, freezing at the his old friend’s scent covered by the heavy odor of blood. He entered the room cautiously, ignoring the Hale’s presence, only focusing on his mother.

 

“Scott,” Melissa started. “We need you to do something for us, something could mean whether or not someone lives or dies.” She tells him carefully, paying close attention to his reactions. Isaac stayed quiet, staring at the bloody mess that laid on the table by the window with wide blue eyes. “Scott, if you don’t give him The Bite,” she paused at the low growl that rumbled from Scott before slowly continuing. “If you don’t give him The Bite he will die.”

 

“He could die even if I gave him The Bite.” He retorted instantly. 

 

“Yes, but without it, it is definite.”

 

Derek shook his head at the nurse’s son. Stiles would’ve done  _ anything _ for the teen wolf if it meant it would keep him alive. He’d helped him through thick and thin, then he becomes the alpha and he only cares about himself? ‘ _ And whoever he’s dating. _ ’ he added silently. He looked up to see the curly haired blond whimpering quietly by the side of Stiles’ hospital bed. He fought against the instinct to get the teen away from the injured human. Isaac wouldn’t hurt him. He obviously cared deeply about the snarky brunette, though he didn’t normally outwardly show it.

 

“Scott,” He was sick of hearing them bicker when Stiles’  _ life _ was at risk. “If I hadn’t given up my alpha spark I’d do it myself. He  _ needs  _ The Bite.” He said firmly.

 

Scott looked hesitant but was considering it this time. “He never wanted the bite.”

 

“I want you to listen to my heart when I say this, okay? When I became the alpha, Stiles and I had a conversation. He said that if it ever came down to it, if there was no other way he’d survive, to bite him. He gave me permission because he didn’t want to leave his dad, he didn’t want his father to lose the only person he has left.” Derek looked at the sheriff. “If you don’t do this, that man, the man you look up to as a father, will lose the last of his family.” His eyes were glowing blue now.

 

Scott broke at that. “He,” He pointed at the sheriff. “Is the  _ only _ reason I’m doing this.”

The urge to maim Scott suddenly took over because of the overwhelming  _ honesty _ in the sentence. If it weren’t about a father losing his son, he would let Stiles die. All because he got  _ possessed by an evil spirit.  _ He looked to the sheriff who looked, and smelt, angry and relieved at the same time; even Scott’s  _ mother _ didn’t seem to know how to feel about her son at the moment.

 

Red eyes glared at the older wolf. “After I do this, if he survives it, he’s  _ your  _ responsibility. I’m  _ not  _ his alpha and  _ he, _ ” the word was spat with more venom than most snakes are capable of producing. “Is  _ not  _ my pack.” With the words spoken, he found an undamaged part of Stiles’ arm, which was probably one of the only places he was left undamaged, and bit down into the flesh. 

 

Scott let the teen’s arm fall back to the bed carelessly. “Come on, Isaac,” Red eyes looked at the tall beta. “We’re leaving.” 

 

Isaac obediently followed his alpha, shooting an apologetic look in Derek and Stiles direction and Derek nodded in understanding. It was an alpha’s order. Something you can’t disobey. 

 

The green eyed wolf looked to the sheriff and sighed.

 

The injured teen’s father looked down. “Well that sucked…”

 

“It’ll take a few hours to find out if the bite took. It’ll either start healing or start turning black. If it does neither than he’s something else, like Lydia.” Derek explained when Melissa opened her mouth to ask.

 

The two humans nodded.

 

“What’ll happen. You’re not an Alpha, so…” Stiles’ father trailed off. 

 

“I don’t know, but he’s really all I have right now so,” He looked down at the broken teen. “We’ll just have to figure it out.”

 

* * *

 

“Grhgh…” 

 

The sound of groaning snapped Derek and John out of their trances and both looked towards Stiles, whose wounds were trying to mend themselves [Melissa had left them alone soon after Scott had left]. The two men sighed in relief. 

 

“It took…” 

 

The oldest in the room looked ready to cry and Derek let himself smile.

 

“Yeah it took.”

 

Finally after hours of worrying the two men were able to sleep the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

When Derek and John woke again Stiles body was healed, nothing left to remind him of the night before; no scars or cuts remained. Something was off though. He didn’t smell like a normal wolf. He smelt sweeter, almost floral but at the same time like fireworks. The sheriff snapped him out of his thoughts.

 

“He’ll wake up soon… Right?” Stiles’ father looked at the wolf.

 

“He might. His body might be tired from healing him, though. Since there was so much damage he’s bound to be exhausted.”

 

John nodded his head. He just wanted to talk to his son; he needed to apologize for his negligence, for everything that’s happened the past since Claudia…

 

* * *

 

“Mmmng…” Stiles body twitched and his eyes fluttered before opening a bit only to be squeezed tight again. “Bright…” He mumbled, too quiet for human ears to hear.

 

“Sheriff, can you close the curtains? It’s too bright.” A familiar masculine voice reached his ears and he heard his father get up and walk to the window and shut it while the other male- _ why is that voice so familiar?- _ clicked the other lights. 

 

“Son? It’s okay to open your eyes now…” His father’s voice was quiet but it sounded like he was right next to him when he said it so he was surprised to find he was on the other side of the room when he opened his eyes.

 

He looked around the room, amber falling to green, and the voice finally had a matching name and face. “Derek…” He mumbled. “Were you the one that found me?” He asked, curling up on himself.

 

He felt the man’s large warm hand on top of his head and he felt something inside of him purr at the touch. He leaned into the the 24 year old’s had which earned chuckles from both the wolf and his father.

 

“Yeah, I did. Just in time too…” Derek rumbled and Stiles froze.

 

“So, that means…?” His head snapped up and he looked between his father and the dark haired male.

 

“Yeah, you needed the bite.” Derek continued to rub his head, which effectively calmed him down.

 

“How’d you get him to do it?” Stiles knew Scott wouldn’t do it willingly. He’d never save the person who killed the girl he was in love with. Stiles wouldn’t save himself either.

 

The sheriff thought it’d be a good time to leave the two alone for a bit and mumbled about getting Melissa, earning a curt nod from Derek, before leaving the room. 

 

“I told him what you told me. That if it ever came down to it, if you were going to die without it, to give you the bite. I told him that you didn’t want your father to be alone, and he eventually gave in but…”

 

“But…”

 

“But he made you an omega before he even gave it to you… I’m sorry Stiles…” Derek actually sounded sorry and the wolves heart was steady. “He made you my responsibility. Even if I’m not an alpha… you’re still pack okay?”

 

Stiles eyes widened and he nodded his head, going in to hug the older male but stopping half way, realizing what he was about to do. His cheeks flushed. “Sorry,” He looked anywhere but Derek though he could smell his own embarrassment. 

 

Derek looked at him. “It’s okay, Stiles. It’s natural to want contact,” Derek told him, not commenting on how he’d noticed Stiles inching closer to him. “When was that last time someone touched you?”  _ Scent marked. _ Stiles’ mind quickly supplied.

 

The new wolf looked down in shame. “Months…”

 

Derek frowned. “Jesus, you’re probably feeling it triple then.” Derek said under his breath. Stiles tilted his head slightly, confused. “Even human pack members feel the need to touch, to get their scent on their pack, when a human pack member receives the bite that urge is already there, just a bit stronger…” 

 

Stiles nodded. “When a touch-starved human is bitten, the need that was already strong gets even stronger.” Not the best word choice. “You never really did that though?”

 

Derek shook his head. “I never trusted them enough. I didn’t even know them, really… I didn’t even want to trust them. And you, you’re hard not to trust. You lied over and over to keep your friends secret safe. You put your life in danger so he could live, so your friends could live.”

 

“You’re my friend too, I care about you too. I trust you with my life…” Stiles mumbled dragging the older wolf on to the bed and leaning on his side. “Does that mean you trust me too?” He asked, breathing in the man’s scent. He smelt like the woods, and fall, and pine, with something he couldn’t grasp that made his heart beat a bit faster. Like safe, like protection.

 

“I’ve trusted you for a while, I just… Didn’t want to admit it. Just in case--”

 

“In case something happened and I broke it…” Derek nodded and Stiles could hear Derek’s intake of breathe as the man nosed his hair. “Aren’t you in Scott’s pack though?” He asked suddenly.

 

Derek looked down at him. “No. Scott’s never considered me pack. It’s just me and you right now. And Peter.”

 

“Peter too?” Derek nodded. 

 

“Yeah, he’s pack too…”

 

“Hey, Derek?”

 

“Yes, Stiles?”

 

“Did you find out if I was right? About what attacked me?” He closed his eyes and leaned against Derek’s arm.

 

Derek looked at Stiles. “Not yet, I’ve been more concerned with whether or not you were going to live. ”

 

“Okay, it’s... I just… I need to know…”

 

Derek nodded. “We’ll get right on that, okay? I’m sure Peter would love to help you out with it, he’s always been better than me with that kind of stuff.”

 

Stiles choked out a broken laugh nodded. “Hey, Derek?” Stiles mumbled with his face buried in Derek’s chest.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You smell good.”

 

Derek was taken aback slightly but kept his heart steady. “What do I smell like?” 

 

“Like pine and the forest and freshly fallen leaves. There’s something else too but I don’t know what it is. It makes me feel safe protected.”

 

Derek was going to respond but, the sound of footsteps outside of the door caught their attentions and Stiles flinched slightly as it opened to reveal Melissa and his father.

 

“Alright Stiles, I had to change your file a bit because werewolves had to interfere again, but if anyone asks you have a concussion and broken ankle. So we’re gonna give you a temporary cast you can take off when you get home, and we’ll wheel you out in a wheelchair, okay?” Mama McCall told him taking out the cast material. “And Stiles?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m sorry about my son, I raised him better than this…” 

 

Stiles gave her a small smile. “It’s fine, just come by once and awhile, please? You’ll always be a second mother to me…” She looked at him fondly.

 

“Of course Stiles.”

 

“Dad?”

 

“Yes, son?”

 

“Come here, please.”

 

The sheriff sat on the edge of the hospital bed and Stiles wrapped his arms around his father, breathing his scent deeply. He looked down at his son in confusion.

 

“He’s scenting you. Since he’s getting used to his heightened senses and has been denied touch for awhile he’s going to be kind of clingy…” Derek explained.

 

“ ‘Mm not clingy…” The wolf and sheriff heard Stiles mutter into his father’s neck and the two of them chuckled slightly.

 

“No, you’re a wolf.” He didn’t mention the feminine scent that emanated off of him or the smell of fireworks and comfort and  _ home.  _

 

* * *

 

When Stiles was seated in the car with Derek sitting next to him in the back seat, as he so insisted, the sheriff drove them back to the Stilinski household. Stiles yawned as exhaustion finally hit him and his initial adrenaline faded. He leaned into Derek’s shoulder and struggled to keep his eyes awake.

 

“Go to sleep, Stiles. We’ll wake you up later.” Derek whispered and the young omega wolf nodded sleepily.

 

“Hey, D’rk?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Th’nk you…” With that he finally fell asleep on the born wolf’s shoulder.

  
Derek smiled at the teen with the strange scent. “Your welcome, Stiles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the bonus adorable sleepy Stiles? Isn't he a cutie? Isn't Dylan O'Brien a cutie?
> 
> ALSO: I got a Tumblr yesterday so send me your Sterek prompts at http://realmofwriters.tumblr.com/ So go there and send me stuff you want me to write
> 
> EDIT: I changed this chapter a bit. I gave him a peculiar scent and changed what's happening to him a bit and a little more PTSD which we will see more of in the coming chapter. His first shift will be coming in 2 chapters so we'll see what's up then but for now, see ya!


End file.
